In order to remain competitive in the modern commerce system, many businesses must remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and always strive to provide customers with the high quality products and services that they desire. To that end, businesses enterprises often seek customer feedback in order to learn information about consumer preferences or to improve aspects of their business.
One common method that businesses use to obtain customer feedback is to develop survey questions asking customers about their experiences with particular products, services, or agent interactions. It may be difficult, however, to extrapolate conclusions about broader aspects of a business enterprise based on survey responses when survey questions are narrowly tailored for a particular purpose. Additionally, although an individual customer's survey answers may identify the customer as having negative attitudes about a business, its products, or its services, merely identifying a dissatisfied customer does not provide any value to the business unless there is a mechanism for the business to take some action to resolve the customer's concerns.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.